


That Guy

by Hodds8a



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Cheating, Heartache, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodds8a/pseuds/Hodds8a
Summary: “It was never in my planI'm not the scarlet DevilI don't want to take your man”“I didn’t know he was married,” he whispers.“How long?” Jooheon asked quietly.“A year” is what he hears.He never meant to break up a family, to be a home wrecker.Inspired by Jennifer Nettles’ “That Girl”
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow kpoppies that also happen to listen to country music. I was listening to Jennifer Nettles’ “That Girl” and this story came to my mind. Let me know what you think please.

_ “A friend gave me your number _

_ to tell you watch your lover's tracks.” _

Kihyun stared at the piece of paper for so long and so intensely, you would think he wanted to burn a hole through it. The name and number were engraved in his mind by now. A million thoughts raced in his head all at once. How could he do this to them? Can he really live with being a homewrecker? _No, you didn’t know. You did nothing wrong. You're not the homewrecker, Minhyuk is._ His eyes grew misty thinking about it again but he refused to cry. _No more tears for you_. _You don't deserve them_. With that thought Kihyun made up his mind. He took a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed. 

_ Ring. Ring. Rin- _

**“Hello?”**

_ I can't do this.  _

Kihyun is about to hang up when he hears a little voice in the background.

**“Appa! Appa!”**

**“Hold on Minji baby, appa is on the phone. Hello? Is anyone there?”**

_ “See i always kind of liked you  _

_ so, i wanna have your back.”  _

Fuck it.

**“Hello. Is this Lee Jooheon?”**

Kihyun can hear the hesitation.

“ **Uh yes… i’m sorry, who is this?”**

**“My name is Yoo Kihyun. You don't know me, but we really need to talk.”**

***********

_ “There's a chance that the time you hear this,  _

_ the story is gonna say  _

_ that I came onto him  _

_ but it was never quite that way.” _

Kihyun sat there, holding the coffee he ordered but never really drinking.  _ Am i really doing this? What if it blows up in my face?  _ A bell jingles signaling another customer coming into the coffee shop, interrupting Kihyun’s thoughts. Jooheon’s sharp eyes scan the shop and find who he’s looking for. He walks over and sits across the table from Kihyun.

**“I take it you're Yoo Kihyun.”** It's not a question but he nods anyway.

**“Thank you for meeting with me.”**

Kihyun can’t look at Jooheon’s face. He feels like if he does, the will to tell him everything will disappear. 

**“I’m sorry. I- I don't know how to start”** kihyun’s strength starts to crumble and a sob escapes his throat. For the first time his eyes look straight at Jooheon. 

_ “It was never in my plan _

_ I'm not the scarlet Devil _

_ I don't want to take your man” _

**“I didn’t know he was married,”** he whispers. 

But Jooheon hears it nonetheless. 

Kihyun expected anger, rage, denial, insults telling him he ruined his family. Everything but not that. Not a sad understanding smile. 

Jooheon had a feeling that Minhyuk was cheating but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. Every late night had a good excuse and Jooheon believed it because he wanted to. Every “business trip” where he wouldn’t hear from him for days because Minhyuk was just that busy. Every missed ballet recital for their 3 year old daughter Minji because of “traffic”. Minhyuk promised him forever in front of their loved ones. But it seems that to Minhyuk, forever was 5 years. For once, he stopped lying to himself and accepted the truth that had been there for so long. He let the tears fall silently, not caring that they were in public. 

**“How long?”** Jooheon asked quietly.

**“A year”** is what he hears.

Jooheon closes his eyes and lets the hurt seep in. They both sit there, silently staring out the window, Watching people as they go on with their lives while theirs fall apart.  _ How could it go so wrong? How could Minhyuk do this to me? To us? Our family? Did we mean nothing to him? _

**“When? How? I-“** Jooheon scoffs but there’s no malice behind it.  **“I have- so many questions and at the same time it’s like I don’t want to know.”**

Kihyun took in a shaky breath **“We know someone in common. Changkyun”**

Jooheon’s eyes flashed with recognition at the name. 

**“We work together. He was the first person to be kind to me when Moved to Seoul a year and half ago. He took me under his wing. We have a lot in common. I consider him my best friend”** His mouth pulled at the sides in an almost smile. 

**“But after this, I don’t think he’ll ever speak to me again.”** Kihyun whispered sadly. 

Jooheon just listened. Even though his Heart was being ripped to shreds, he recognized that he wasn't the only one hurting. This was Kihyun’s story to tell. 

**“We had a work team outing last Friday, and Changkyun convinced me to invite my boyfriend. Our coworkers were dying to meet him. Finally my best friend would meet my guy. Unfortunately Changkyun-ah couldn’t make it. He said he had a family emergency”**

Jooheon remembered that day, Changkyun had spent the night with him watching Minji with a stomach flu, because Minhyuk was “working late” again. He swallows the lump in his throat. An affair was more important than their daughter. 

**“But- when he got there,”** his eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he recalled.  **“suddenly, everything-or rather everyone changed. I got the cold shoulder. All of a sudden everyone treated me like I was a plague.”**

_ “I knew he was good looking _

_ Maybe too good to be true” _

**“I just thought they were jealous. You know? Like how could a fucking potato like me land a such a beautiful man like that?!”** He laughs humorlessly. 

**“When Monday came, no one-Not one single person-spoke to me. But I knew they were talking about me. I didn’t know what I had done. They had this look of like-disgust. I tried asking them what I had done, but they wouldn't say anything. I tried looking for Changkyun to see if maybe he knew why? But he wasn't at work. I called and texted but he didn’t respond. I got worried, you know? What if he’s sick? Or hurt? So I went to his house a few days ago to check on him. But when he opened the door….”** his fingers ghosted over his cheek.

**“He slapped you.”** Jooheon finished for him. 

Kihyun said nothing, but he didn’t have to. Jooheon had seen the entire thing. He had been there. He heard the words but didn't know who they were directed or why. He had never heard Changkyun speak like that. Ever. So vile, so much anger, so much hatred, 

**_“Did you really think you could fuck around with him and that I wouldn't care? Or were you just hoping I didn't find out? Mingyu called me friday night and showed me a picture of you and your little boyfriend. You know? When you first started working there, everyone said you looked like a whore. A homewrecker. But I defended you. I gave you a chance. I wanted to show everyone that they were wrong about you. But as it turns out, I'm the clown. Thanks for making look so stupid for so long. You disgust me. Get the hell out of my house. Lose my number. I don't exist to you.”_ ** Changkyun slammed the door and stood there staring at it. He rubbed his hand on his face and let out a sigh. 

**“Kyun-ah. What happened? Who was that?”** Jooheon asked quietly as if afraid to break the deafening silence. 

**“Oh hey Joo. Nothing. Just getting rid of some shit.”** He didn't question further. Changkyun would tell him when he was ready. 

_ “I don't want all the dirty looks. _

_ The headlines.”  _

**“I was so confused. I honest to god didn’t know what he was talking about.”** Kihyun wiped his tears only to be replaced with more.  **“I don't know how long I sat there, trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly Changkyun’s sister, Moonbyul, was in front of me, asking if i'm okay. She tried taking me inside Changkyun’s house but I started to have a panic attack at the thought of seeing his face so angry at me again. She took me to her house. When i was calm enough to talk, I told her what Changkyun had said to me.”** he looked up at Jooheon’s face. He hated being the reason he looked so devastated. But he was. And now he had to live with it. 

**“Noona didn't say anything. I told her everything and She just listened, she looked at me with compassion and understanding.”**

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**_“Kihyun-ah, I think I know what’s happening. But first, I need to confirm it. Can you show me a photo of your boyfriend? Please?_ ** **”**

I unlocked my phone and showed her a picture. 

**_“Fuck.”_** she whispered. She got off the couch and paced the room for a few seconds. **_“Minhyuk, you fucking rat. Im gonna fucking kill you.”_**

**_“How do you know his name?”_** Kihyun asked tentatively. Moonbyul stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Kihyun. 

**_“I’m so sorry Kihyunnie.”_ ** There was a rock in his stomach. He knew what she was trying to say but he shook his head.

_ “Imagine how surprised I was _

_ When he got up to leave _

_ It wasn't my name on his lips _

_ No, he didn't call for me” _

“ **_Minhyuk is married. He’s married to someone Kyun and I consider family. Changkyun was his best man. I walked him down the aisle. He’s been married for 5 years. He has a daughter.”_ **

She walked into her bedroom for a minute and came out with a picture frame. There was the irrefutable proof. A wedding photo of Minhyuk and a handsome man with sharp eyes and deep dimples as they smiled so brightly Minhyuk climbing the others back, piggy back style.

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

_ “So, I called you  _

_ to explain why _

_ I wound up  _

_ with your guy. _

  
  


**“She didn’t call me names, didn’t assume the worst of me, didn't ask me to explain myself. She just knew that I didn't know. She told me everything.”** Kihyun took a sip of his now cold coffee and grimaced. 

**“Moonbyul noona gave me your number. She said that just because I didn’t know doesn't mean I shouldn’t make it right. I’m so sorry. Please, please believe me that I didn't know. I know you don’t know me but I would never purposely try to break up a family.”**

  
  


**“Now that I know, everything stops with him.”** Kihyun says firmly.

**“Thank you Kihyun-ssi, for telling me. I believe you. Something deep inside tells me you’re not lying.”** Jooheon reaches for Kihyun’s hands and offers him comfort.

**“I should be comforting you. I'm the one who broke your family.”** Kihyun smiles sadly.

**“You didn’t break my family. Minhyuk did. He decided that Minji and I weren’t enough. He decided to lie to you. He decided that neither of us deserved his love or honesty. If at any moment he had told me he loved you, I would have let him go. But he chose not to respect the love we once had. Or the time you shared.”**

Jooheon gave Kihyun a small genuine smile. Kihyun felt some peace return to his life. Maybe it would be okay. Neither man knew what the future had in store, but they knew for certain that Lee Minhyuk was not a part of it.

  
  


_ “Even though he’s being that guy, _

_ I don’t wanna be that guy” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an au. Please excuse if it was terrible. I tried 😬


End file.
